Rockstar Robin
by Kyoki13
Summary: Young justice is a band, Robin is the vocalist, Wally has a huge crush on him, just like many others. When Roy scores tickets to a concert, through a series of events Wally and Dick end up running from fangirls, among other things. AU SLASH, NO SUPERPOWERS.


**A/N: So I got to creating another one-shot, this time it was all my idea. Please review! Also I kinda got this idea from a picture I saw of Young Justice, so if you'd like to see it-I recommend it- I have a link to the picture on my profile. ****Also if you do check out the picture, Robin is the song writer, not Aqualad, just saying…**

**Beta: Myself, so sorry for any mistakes**

**Warning: This has a lemony scent to it, no i did not create a full blown lemonade stand...**

**Disclaimer: I was so close, sadly I left Robin's utility belt on him and he used it to cut through their robes and KF carried him away… I fear they'll never be mine T.T**

"Yo, bro, guess what?" A tall muscular ginger came running into the room of a shorter less muscular ginger, waving to pieces of papers in his hands.

The green eyed ginger raised his head from his wooden desk, and the paper on it, right next to his bedroom door and looked up at his currently out-of-character friend. "…. UNCLE BARRY FINALLY DECIDED TO LET ME HAVE MY OWN CELL PHONE? YES SCORE!"

The obviously older ginger sent the younger a look that read 'never gonna happen,' "Wally, give that up already, no matter how many times you say that its not gonna happen."

Wally frowned and crossed his arms in protest, "Roy, Roy, Roy, you just don't understand the art of optimism, it's gonna work someday, this I swear!" Wally declared fist pumping and hanging back in his chair.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Remind me why I hang out with you again?"

Wally pouted slightly at that, "Its simple brother ginger; I'm your best friend, you love me, and I'm the only one who can put up with your shit." Wally stated making a superman pose in his seat while puffing out his slightly muscular chest.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever you say."

At that Wally sent what he considered a glare, "if it's not my own cell phone then what is it?"

"Know that band you like so much? You know, The Young Justice, well your _best friend_ here bagged two tickets!" Roy informed proudly and waited.

Three, two, one-

"REALLY? DUDE I LOVE YOU! I get to go right, right, right?" Wally yelled clinging on to his childhood friend like a lifeline.

Young Justice was Wally's current band obsession; he was in love with the band. And if ever asked he would deny that his_ favorite _member of the band was in fact the vocalist of the group-Dick Grayson, or as he was better known by his stage name, Robin.

Roy laughed, "Right, right! Just stop clinging onto me, why would I tell you and not invite you, I'm _not _that cruel."

At this response Wally threw himself from his chair in order to give his brother like friend the glumping of his life. "Dude you're the best! I take back all the bad things I've ever said about you!"

Roy laughed and then looked at Wally with slight insulted gaze, "Wait, you've said bad things about me? What things?"

"Details, details, that's not important right now, what's important is that I'm gonna get to see Rob- err Young Justice live in person! And it's all thanks to my awesome best friend!" Wally tried to cover up, and received an I'am-watching-you-west stare in return.

_**Confidence is that quiet assured feeling you have just before you fall flat on your face. **_

– _**Anonymous**_

Wally ran through the doors of the enormous stadium and looked at the overly sized stage with awe. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Wally said in more of a playful and excited manner than a serious one.

Roy just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now would you stop saying it?"

Wally ignored his-as he put it-brother ginger's rude tone and paid more attention to the stage that soon Young Justice would be preforming on. "Come on, we have to make sure we get good seats!" Wally nagged puling Roy up to the front seats.

"Dude, were here an hour early, I'd say we'll get pretty good seats, now stop pulling me, your stretching the jacket." Roy muttered and brushed off imaginary dust from his black wool jacket and red t-shirt that had a black arrow going through a heart design on the front. Like Roy, Wally had blue jeans on, unlike Roy his were skinny-to show off his assets-and Roy's were baggy and ripped. Wally had a yellow t-shirt on with a red thunderbolt going diagonally down the middle of his shirt and red high top sneaker that reached about to his than his ankles that had yellow thunderbolts on the sides. Roy on the other hand wore red sneakers with a black bow and arrow being aimed straight forward, unlike Roy, Wally wore no jacket or anything close.

Wally frowned looking over dramatically insulted, pretending to flip his nonexistent long hair as he walked away, swaying his hips, Roy groaned in embarrassment.

_**Anybody who isn't pulling his weight is probably pushing his luck.**_

– _**Anonymous**_

Wally spent the next hour daydreaming about catching the eye of a certain ebony, though if questioned he would say that he came because he wanted to watch the hot blonde guitarist and the equally hot brunet electric pianist. Wally, just like hundreds and thousands of other fans-yes fans, not just girls, but boys to-had a huge crush on Robin, the vocalist who looked like the bad boy of the group. Though he didn't fool Wally, the ginger was smart enough to tell that he was just a kid at heart, and that thought made a warm feeling run right through him and a smile spread throughout his face. **"Recognize: R01, S04, MM05, and A07" **Kaldur, the special effects manager, voice announced out in the unique way that the band was introduced.

Wally immediately sprung his eyes up, wide and willing to watch. Robin was in the front, microphone in hand and grinning happily, he wore a black jean jacket with the sleeves up-making it easy to see the gold color cloth on the inside of the jacket-a plain red T-shirt, black skinny jeans with a gold belt, gray lace up boats, and his trademark black sunglasses, black fingerless gloves and 'R' chain. All in all, Wally thought he looked _fine._

"Thanks for coming out tonight!" Robin started off, as her did in every concert, and right on que; the crowd went loud in cheers and screams.

Robin grin increased, basking in the cheers, he waited until the cheers died down to continue anything and as he did red caught his eye. He looked down at a green eyed red head and smiled warmly; causing said red head to blush slightly and smile back. "Tonight's gonna be a real treat, were gonna be preforming our new song, and you guys are get to be the first to hear it!" Robin boasted into the microphone, moving his vision slightly away from Wally, but not all the way, again the crowd went loud.

Robin waited again, until the crowd died down a bit, Artemis and Conner-famously known as Superboy- started off and Robin started the words, Superboy on bass and Artemis on guitar. Wally didn't pay much attention to them though.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**I shouldn't love you but I want to**

**I just can't turn away**

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**

**I can't look away**

**And I don't know**

**How to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know**

**How to make a feeling stop**

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's takin' control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go**

**Of you but I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know**

**It's gettin' hard to be around you**

**There's so much I can't say**

**Do you want me to hide the feelings**

**And look the other away?**

**And I don't know**

**How to be fine when I'm not**

**'Cause I don't know**

**How to make a feeling stop**

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's takin' control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go**

**Of you but I don't want to**

**I just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killin' me**

**And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long**

**Lookin' back I realize it was always there**

**Just never spoken**

**I'm waitin' here**

**Been waitin' here**

**Just so you know**

**This feeling's takin' control**

**Of me and I can't help it**

**I won't sit around**

**I can't let him win now**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go**

**Of you but I don't want to**

**Just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know, just so you know**

**Thought you should know**

**I've tried my best to let go**

**Of you but I don't want to**

**Just gotta say it all before I go**

**Just so you know, just so you know…..**

As robins sweet and silky voice finished off the lights died down, as the sound of the crowd picked up, which was to Wally's advantage, he wouldn't want Roy to notice the redness in his face. During the whole time the famous ebony was singing he didn't take his eyes off of Wally, as if serenading him…. _"Was he? No way, robins not gay! Right?"_ Wally's heartbeat picked up a bit at the slight idea that he could even have a chance with the graceful and elegant ebony.

Every time Robin sang a song like that he really got into it, it wasn't hard for Wally to see the redness in his cheeks, signaling that he was getting a bit emotionally, _"_So_ that's why he wears them….."_

Wally smiled at being able to know a bit more about Richard.

_**Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes**_

_**-Jim Carrey**_

"Thank you all for coming out! Good night Happy Harbor!" Robin yelled to the crowd and the lights deemed down, signaling the end of the concert.

"So Wally, how much do you love me now?" Roy teased and noticed the expression of defeat on Wally's face, "Bro? What's got you down?" Roy questioned, peering closer at Wally.

Wally-being Wally-snapped out of it and put on a mask, "Dude! You're the best! I couldn't ask for a better bro!" Wally boasted Roy wasn't fooled for a second.

"I know you better than that, now tell me what's got you down? I thought you'd be all smiles after tonight, so what's gotten into that little ginger head of yours?"

"I was just…. Disappointed that it's all over…" Wally mumbled with a defeated sigh as the two made their way out of the large stadium and tried to make their way through a group of giggling fangirls, which was a challenge on its own.

Once both made it through the door a scream was heard, "OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM! IT'S YOUNG JUSTICE!"

Once that was yelled out a mob of sqeaming_**(1)**_ fangirls ran out if the stadium like a mob and nearly ran Wally over, "oaf…. that hurt!" Wally yelled angrily shaking his fist in the direction the girls ran in.

"_Brightside; well at least I didn't get run over….. Downside; where the hell is Roy! He was my ride! Aww man!" _ Wally hanged his head in a sigh and got up from the spot the mob had forced him into.

Wally dragged himself back up and started to walk left of the stadium feeling gloomy, defeated and with no way home, _running home from school: fine, running home from Happy Harbor? Not so much…._

"Woe!" Wally let out as he was pulled into the alley he was just walking past, Wally instinctively sent his fist flying at the culprit, only to have both his fist caught, _how the…._

Wally looked at the hooded figure that seemed a head shorter than him, "Shh." The figure commanded pressing himself against Wally, and then pinning his hands above him, forcing Wally's back to press against the brick wall behind him.

For some reason Wally was hypnotized by the voice and instead of screaming or struggling he followed the hooded figures commands, all done as his heart was thumping wildly. Just a moment after the figure pinned him a mob of screaming girls ran past, and the figure waited a few seconds before he sighed and loosened his hold on Wally. The hooded figure looked up at Wally and his eyes widened, _R-Robin? _

Wally gulped nervously, "Robin?"

Robin smirked slyly, "That's what they call me," he said in a cocky tone.

At that Wally instinctively stuck out his tongue at Robin, the ebony's smile became a bit warmer at the action, while Wally's face turned color at realizing what he had just down. Just as Wally was about to comment-and probably say something stupid-he realized how they close they were and his face lit up like a flame against oil. He stared down at their closeness and averted eye contact with Dick, the ebony eventually received the message and put space in between them. "Thanks for, uh, well you know, saving me from getting run over…" Wally stammered peeling himself from the red wall and scratching the back of his head.

"I owe you that much, those are _my_ fans that were gonna trample you." The shorter of the two responded smoothly.

_He's probably got this playboy act down pact…._ "Well thank-"

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM! **IT'S ROBIN**!" Wally was interrupted by a sudden loud screechy yell.

"Dammit!" both boys cursed in unison.

Without giving it a seconds thought, Wally picked Robin up bridal style and ran like his life depended on it. The rock star clutched onto Wally, as if he let go he would fall off if he didn't, and at the speed Wally was going it was very possible. Buildings, people and shapes blurred by as Wally ran, it was almost inhuman, _like a superhero…. My hero…. _The ebony felt a heat take over his face with that extremely girly thought, and dug his face into Wally's chest as he did so. Eventually green started to blur by, signaling that they were surrounded by some kind of wild life, and at that moment something decided to trip Wally, hence both boys were sent flying forward. Wally arched in back into Robin, trying to shield him from any damage the fall might cause, and held Robin tighter and closer to his chest.

Both were sent spiraling down and in a tumbling mess, which ended with Wally's back facing the ground and Robin on top of him. Wally was breathing hard and Dick was panting softly, in the way they were positioned the younger of the two could easily hear the fast thumping sound of the elder's heartbeat. "This….makes…us…even." Wally forced out while trying to catch his breath.

Dick smiled and pushed himself up, and Wally did the same at exact same time, which happened to place their faces inches away from the other. "Only half way even." Dick mumbled lowly, inching closer to Wally's face.

"No, I'd say we're square." Wally commented softly, mimicking Dick and titling his head slightly.

Both softly pressed their lips against the others, in a sweet and tender kiss, and fell into a world of teenage bliss. Wally sat up in an upright position, which made Dick go into a position where he was straddling Wally, and soon the simple kiss became fiercer and more demanding. Dick threw his arms around Wally's neck and pushed against him, while Wally placed his hands on Dick's hips, pressing into him. Soon both started to rock against the other, grinding into each other as they did so. Dick pulled their lips apart and forced Wally on his back and started to grind their members against each other, dry humping in needy desperation, gasping out moans as they did.

Wally put his left hand in the back of Dick's head and pulled his lips down for a kiss, as the right hand kept on his hips, encouraging Dick to continue to rock his hips. Wally, feeling hot and hard, switched their positions so that he was hovering over Dick, he pulled away from Dick's lips and started to place soft wet kisses down Dick's jawline while Dick continued to rock his hips into Wally, physically begging for release.

Wally lifted Dick's shirt and began sucking on spots on Dick's chest, leaving red hiccies as he went, when he arrived at the nipples he swirled his tongue around the right while his left hand toyed with the left. While Wally did so, he felt a pair of hands start to roam around his body, feeling and grabbing anything they could. Their release was nearing, that much they both knew, so with heavy desperation Wally connected their mouths in a lustful kiss. And as a last resort he started to slam their hard members and rock all at once, "S-so clo-close…. I'm…" Dick in between pants.

"ah-aaaah!" both boys let out as their release finally arrived.

Wally collapsed on top of Dick and slowly moved to lay himself to the left of the smaller boy, both panting softy. "Now were even." The ebony added in a slightly arrogant tone.

Wally smiled, "It was a pleasure to bring you pleasure." Wally replied in an equally cocky tone of his own.

Dick grinned and just as he opened his mouth to retort, "_**I**__**'m a Barbie girl in a Barbie World, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair-" **_Wally grinned and raised an eyebrow, while Dick's face lit up in a dark flame as he smiled sheepishly.

"Artemis? It's about time you called! Where are you?" Dick spoke into the phone, sitting up quickly, and his voice dripping with slight aggravation. "Uhuh, yeah," Robin looked around to identify his wear abouts, "where in happy harbor park…. I'm with someone…. I'll explain later! Just hurry up!" Dick somewhat explained into his silver iPhone and then put it back into his pocket.

He got up and dusted himself off, offering a hand to Wally, who gladly took it with a cheeky grin. "You know, I never did get your name, id at least like the name of someone that's saved my life and well…." Dick trialed off as a blush ran across his face.

"West, Wally West, it was all _my pleasure_, believe me." Wally stated, wiggling his eyebrows, a light color running across his cheeks as well.

Dick smirked pulling Wally to his feet, and they both walked out from the nearing of trees and bushes. They walked through the average looking park-trees, playground for children, a deep evergreen forest kind of section, a cement walkway path and a couple of benches scattered around-silently, cracking a few jokes now and then but mostly just walking in comfortable silence. Dick stopped at a fortune placed in the middle of the park and sat them both down, "We'll wait here." Dick informed casually.

"Are you gonna get in trouble? You know if you want you can blame it on me…." Wally trailed off. Feeling just a bit guilty.

Said ebony turned to face Wally and smiled, he scooted closer to Wally and leaned up as he did Wally received the hint and leaned down, both inching closer. "Master Richard!" Suddenly, an elder male voice was heard calling out, along with the sound of a car running.

Both quickly put distance between the other and tried to look _cool._ A limo a came to a stop front of them both, and a gray haired man with a balding spot wearing a black butler suit walked out of the driver's seat, "Master Richard, where have you been? Well hello, who is your company?" the limo driver(?) asked walking up to them.

"Sorry Alfred, this is Wally," at that Dick turned a smile at Wally, "he saved my life, and vise-versa." Dick informed Alfred, smiling warmly at Wally.

"It's a pleasure, Master Wallace," Alfred nodded curtly, Wally cringed at hearing his legal name

"Wallace?" Dick grinned amusingly.

"Don't….. Just don't." Wally muttered in slight humiliation.

"Are you quite ready to go Master Richard?" Alfred asked in an official tone.

"Well…. Do you mind if we take Wally home first?" Dick asked, pulling an innocent smile out.

Wally's eyes widened, "Shit! Roy! He was my ride, he's probably looking for me everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if he other called the cops or called my parents… and right now I'm not sure which is worse." Wally shoved his face into Robins shoulder and groaned loudly.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Roy?... oh right, he was that guy you were with." Dick mumbled a bit bitterly.

Alfred raised an eyebrow watching the banter between the two with an amused smile. "You may use the vehicles' phone, please pass in." Alfred opened the limousines' door, beckoning them to get in.

They entered the limo with nods of thanks, the limo was a dark leather ensemble with a fair amount of space-a space for about 12- with seats north and south of the limo, with a cooler, a divider between driver and passenger and a phone. Wally immediately reached for the phone and dialed a number who knew by heart, "Roy? Roy! Man I'm so glad you're alive!" Wally joked after a few rings, "no, don't worry about it, I was saved by an angel," Wally turned and winked at Dick and received a light blush and a roll of the eyes in response. "Yeah, I'm alright… Dunno, I'll see what happens and call you back later, okay? Thanks, see ya later."

Wally turned to Dick and smiled, "Say _Richard_, were you jealous of Roy a few seconds ago?" Wally asked leaning in a bit closer to said flustered ebony, who was sitting to his right.

Dick huffed, "Yeah right, you wish!" Dick defended lamely, "And call me Dick." He added him in a quiet voice.

"What was that?" Wally asked grinning a bit.

"D-Dick…. Call me Dick… don't laugh!" Dick huffed in annoyance and turned his back to Wally, "Oh real mature."

After Wally forced down his giggles he wrapped his arms around Dick and buried his face into the crook of Dick's neck, inhaling his scent in. "I'm sorry, forgive me?" Wally pleaded teasingly, pulling the best puppy dog whimper he could.

"W-Wally! St-stop it! Okay, okay I forgive you." Dick turned himself around and Wally placed his hands on his hips, pulling him closer and leaning in slowly.

Dick placed his hands on Wally's cheeks and did the same, "Master Richard, have you discussed Master Wally's transportation matter?" Alfred's voice rang out through speakers.

Both pulled apart, red as fire, "Right…. What are we gonna do about your ride home?" Dick asked Wally with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well…. I was thinking I could have Roy pick me up…" Wally paused at the way Dick tighten his fist slightly, Wally reached for Dick's hands to touch it to his cheeks. "I wouldn't want to cause you any _more_ trouble… I don't really live close by here…"Wally trialed off, not wanting to reveal exactly how far he traveled just to be at his concert.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "How far could you live from here? Where do you live exactly?"

Wally averted eye contact, "Uh…. Central City…. Kansas…" Wally mumbled under his breath.

Though Dick heard every word and let out laughs, "Y-you… I can't believe you…. Traveled all the way here t-to see me!" Dick let out between laughs.

Wally let go of Dick's hands, turned his back to the laughing teen and crossed his arms and pouted slightly, all in embarrassment. "I didn't go to see you!... it just so happens Roy really wanted to go, and he didn't want to go alone so I offered to go with him… I'm not even such a huge fan of your band." Wally pouted, lying through his teeth.

Dick saw right through Wally and his lie, now it was his turn to do the seducing-err comforting, "I'm sorry, I'm really flattered that you'd come all that way just to see me." Dick reassured wrapping his arms around Wally's neck from behind and brushing his right cheek against Wally's left.

Wally relaxed under the gestures and sighed peacefully, Dick hit a switch without pulling away from Wally, "Alfred, can we go to Central City, Kansas to drop Wally home?_ Please!_" Dick pleaded, stretching the 'eas' slowly.

There was a sigh on the other end, "As you wish Master Richard, but your fellow band members will not be pleased with this," was the final response.

"Yes! Thanks Alf! And don't worry about them, they'll get over it." Dick responded squeezing Wally a bit tighter and letting go of the switch, grinning like a child with a new toy.

"Thanks Dick but-"

"No! I want to take you home, so I will! So its decided." Dick stated firmly.

Wally smiled at Dick and turned his body to face Dick's, he leaned in and gave Dick a sweet and tender kiss. "Thanks." Wally breathed once he pulled apart from Dick's sinful lips.

**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on**

**-Robert Frost**

A loud horn of a car was heard, awakening one of the two sleeping beauty's. Dick was the first to wake up, once awake he registered that he was sleeping on Wally's chest-a position that seemed so right to be in-he verified that by the sound of his heart beating by his ear and the fact that it smelled exactly like Wally. Another car horn went out and he realized it was from their own car, "Wally…. Wally wake up!" Dick shook the sleeping ginger awake.

And wake the ginger did, "Huh? Robin? I'm I dreaming?" Wally asked in a bit of a sleepy daze. Dick smiled and leaned down to give Wally a good morning kiss, "No definitely not a dream… better, much better." Wally added in, grinning like a fool.

Again the sound of a honk went through, "Wally! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT AWESOME LOOKING LIMO!" Roy's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Roy? Hey I must be home!" Both teens sat up straight and Dick's expression suddenly became disappointed and regretful. Wally quickly noticed and remembered, "Dick… oh man… I-I…Dick…" a piercing feeling was sent through Wally's heart at the look on Robin's face and the realization that they had to part.

Dick put on a brave face, "That's okay Wally, maybe I'll see you around?" Dick said, forcing a smile.

Wally quickly pulled Dick into his arms, "I want to see you again, I want to know more about you, I don't want to say goodbye." Wally admitted into the ebony's ear. "Can't you visit? I don't care wherever you are, can't I visit you? Please." Dick cringed at the sound of sheer desperation in the gingers voice.

Dick smiled at the fact that they both seemed to be thinking the same thing, and Dick nodded into the hug. Wally pulled apart slightly and pressed his lips against Dick's, not in a goodbye kiss but in a 'see you soon' kiss. Wally and Dick regretfully pulled away and Wally stepped out of the vehicle, sorrow expression written across his face. Once Wally fully stepped out of the car Dick took to opening the hood window and waving to Wally as Alfred drove off.

"See ya soon Dick!" Wally yelled, waving at Dick.

"Likewise Wally!" Dick called back, a hint of sadness in his voice.

**(1). Sqeaming, Verb.**

**Sqeaming- a mix between squealing and screaming.**

**Songs used: just so you know by Jesse McCartney**

**Barbie girl by Aqua **

**So… I don't really want them to part forever, so I thought this ending was pretty fit for the relationship, and it won't be a total long distance relationship, they did say they would visit. But here's the thing, I was thinking about making a sequel to this, you know to fix up the ending a bit but the sequel would also have them getting to know each other more, among other things. So tell me if I should make a sequel! (As of yet I don't know if the sequel will be multi-chapter or another one-shot-if I do end up making a sequel- ill see how it goes….) so I'll leave you with a final, **_**review please!**_


End file.
